This invention relates to firearm buttstocks of the type having a chamber in the end thereof for storing articles and more particularly to a buttplate for the buttstock having a cover member slidable in the buttplate to control access to the chamber.
Buttplates for firearm buttstocks having cover members associated therewith to control access to a storage chamber in the end of the buttstock are not new. U.S. Pat. Nos. 746,859 and 939,707 are typical of the prior art and have cover members which are attached and pivotable relative to the buttplate and require separate means to maintain the cover member in its closed position which necessarily complicates its construction and raises the cost to manufacture and assemble it.
In contrast, applicant's buttplate has a cover member which is slidable within the buttplate and is made of a material which enables arms, integrally formed on the cover member, to be resiliently biased into engagement with corresponding notches formed in the buttplate to hole the cover member over an access opening in the buttplate.
It is therefore the primary object of my invention to provide a superior buttplate for a firearm buttstock of the type having a storage chamber formed in an end thereof.
It is another object of my invention to provide a buttplate having a slidable cover member for controlling access to a storage chamber for articles in the buttstock.
It is a further object of my invention to provide a buttplate with a cover member having integrally formed locking means for maintaining it in position within the buttplate.
It is yet another object of my invention to provide a buttplate of the subject type which is simple in construction, reliable in operation and relatively inexpensive to make yet is capable of protecting the contents of the chamber against loss and the wooded stock against damage.
With these and objects, variations, modifications and adaptations which can be readily improvised by one skilled in this art, it is my intention not to be limited by the illustrations of the preferred example of my invention as described fully hereinbelow, but to be limited solely by the basic concepts underlying the fundamental principles as defined in the hereunto appended claims.
Since nothing whatsoever pertaining to the operation of the firing mechanism is embodied or involved in any of the basic concepts underlying the fundamentals of my invention, the specification will be limited to the stock or butt portion of a firearm.